


Daycare Daddy

by kenmas_kuroo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_kuroo/pseuds/kenmas_kuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://you-are-my-looking-glass.tumblr.com/post/93748911957/i-want-an-au-were-eren-is-a-daycare-kindergarten<br/>This will be continued, probably updated every Wednesday or so (I'm not good with schedules, but I promise you it will update!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The phone rang for three seconds before the other end picked up. “Hello?”  
“Hello Mr. Ackerman, this is Armin from Sina Daycare Center. How are you?”  
“You’re not calling to ask me how my day is.”  
Armin chuckled. “Uh, no sir, I called because Mikasa had a little accident while playing--”  
“Accident?”  
“Uh, yes sir, she and a couple of other kids were playing tag outside, and Mikasa tripped and landed on the pavement.”  
“I’ll be there in just a sec.” 

Marco smiled and buzzed Mr. Ackerman in. “Hey. Mikasa’s in the break room with Eren.” He gave Marco a curt nod and headed for the back.  
Eren had his back to the door, facing Mikasa. “Papa!” Mikasa gasped.  
Eren turned around. “Ah, Levi. Good.” He shrugged and sheepishly said, “She wouldn’t let me leave until you got here.”  
“What happened?” Levi inquired.  
“They were all outside during recess, and someone started playing tag. Mostly everyone joined in, and Connie was it. He was chasing Mikasa when she fell--”  
“Did not. Annie tripped me.” Mikasa pouted.  
“...And then we brought her inside and bandaged her scrapes. Just minor ones on her knees, and a little scratch on her hand. Nothing too bad.”  
“But she did trip me.”  
“So what happened, then?” Levi asked.  
“Well Connie was it, and he was chasing me, but there was no way he was gonna catch me ‘cuz I’m the fastest. But I ran past the slide, and Annie was hiding behind it. She didn’ wanna be it so she tripped me.”  
Eren shrugged. “We’ll just have to ask Annie for her side of the story.” He left and returned with Annie. “So, Annie, let’s hear what you have to say about this.” Annie just crossed her arms and shook her head. “Does this mean you tripped Mikasa?” Annie mumbled something. Eren crouched in front of her.  
“What?”  
“Not gonna say nothin.”  
“This means we’re gonna have to call your parents.”  
“Big whoop.”  
“It also means no animal crackers this week for you.”  
Annie’s head snapped up. “No.”  
“I’ll give you a chance. But if you don’t take it, you’ll just have to deal with apples.”  
“Fine. Yeah I tripped her.”  
“Why?”  
“Cuz.”  
“Not much of an answer.’  
“Ey. I toldja what ya wanted to know. So animal crackers?”  
“Not tomorrow. But for the rest of the week, yes.”  
“Hmph.” she spun on her heel so her back was facing Eren. As soon as he got up and turned away, she stuck her tongue out at Mikasa over her shoulder. Mikasa glared back in response.  
“Oi. So do I need to bring Mikasa home?” Levi was getting a little impatient.  
“It’s entirely up to you. She’s fine enough to stay for the rest of the day, but if you wanna take her home, go right ahead.”  
Levi turned to Mikasa. “Do you want to stay for the rest of today, or do you want to go home with me?”  
Mikasa took no time at all to answer. ‘Well you always get here late, so I get to stay with Eren longer. I wanna stay.”  
The tips of Levi’s ears turned pink. “Hey, that’s Mr. Eren to you.”  
Eren started saying, “No, it’s fine,” at the same time Mikasa blurted out, “Daddy’s ears are pink.”  
Levi cleared his throat. “Well, since Mikasa wants to stay,” he said, changing the subject, “I don’t think there’ll be a problem with it.” Mikasa giggled and said an enthusiastic “Yay!”

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. But like usual, Levi was late to pick Mikasa up.  
Eren sat next to her on the curb while they waited outside. “So Mikasa, how’s your knees and hand feeling?”  
She just shrugged, “Better, I guess.”  
“Are you gonna remind Levi to pick you up on time?” He asked for the millionth time since she started going to Sina. Mikasa giggled. “Nope.”  
Eren pretended to look shocked. “Why not?”  
“Because he never listens anyway. And I like sitting here with you every day, Eren.”  
“Pssh.” He play pushed Mikasa’s shoulder.  
Just then Levi pulled up, parked his car, and walked over to them. “Seems like she survived the rest of the day without any further injuries.”  
“Yep.” Eren said as he stood up. Mikasa got up and ran over to Levi, grabbing his hand and holding it. “You know, this is the...” he paused to think and count silently on his fingers, “The 53rd time you’re late.”  
Levi cringed a little at the number. “Eh, but who’s counting. Besides you, I mean.” Eren chuckled.  
Mikasa tugged on Levi’s hand. “Paaapaaa. Eren’s birthday is soon.”  
Eren blushed a little. “Mikasa, I thought that was gonna be our little secret.” He winked at her.  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “”So it’s true? When is it?”  
“The 30th.” Eren mumbled.  
Mikasa gasped. “Hey Papa, can we go somewhere for Eren’s birthday? Also because he waits with me every day cuz you’re late?”  
Levi’s ears turned pink, and Eren’s blush deepened. “Uh… I mean if Eren wants to. Eren?” Levi turned to him.  
“Weellll… I guess. If it makes Mikasa happy.”  
“Yay!” Mikasa squealed with delight.  
Levi sighed. “Alright. The 30th, 7pm. I’ll give you the rest of the details tomorrow when I pick up Mikasa.”  
Eren grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  
“Mikasa, go ahead and get in the car.” Mikasa nodded and headed off in that direction.  
Eren sighed when she left. “Sorry. I don’t want you to--”  
Levi cut him off. “No, it’s fine. I raised Mikasa to pay her debts and to thank people when they help her out. So this will be my way of thanking you for staying late for the past-- how many?”  
“53.”  
“...53 days.”  
“Yeah…” Eren didn’t know what else to say, so he just ran a hand through his hair.  
“Well, gotta go, it’s getting late…” The silence quickly turned awkward.  
“Alright, well you better go. Mikasa’s waiting.” Without waiting for a reply, Eren entered the daycare center and started locking up, hoping that Levi wouldn’t noticed the bright red blush creeping onto his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm sooooo sorry about the super short chapter AND for not updating it until now   
> I promise I'll try to upload more often, but I can't right now because of homework so once the flow of HW slows down a little, hopefully I'll be able to update more often

Eren was nervous. It was March 30th, and it was already 5:30 pm. Mikasa and Levi were going to pick him up to go eat at Trost, a restaurant known for high quality food, and he still couldn’t decide between the greenish-teal shirt that matched his eyes, or the aquamarine blue one. Armin snickered. “Come on, Eren. It’s just a birthday dinner. Not like it’s a date.” Eren chuckled nervously.  
“But still…”  
“But nothing. Go and have fun. It’s your birthday for crying out loud.”  
“Alright. But you still haven’t answered which shirt to wear.”  
“The teal one. It matches your eyes.”  
“Ok then…” Eren slipped it on over his white undershirt and quickly did the buttons.   
Armin eyed him up and down. “Something seems off…” he paused and tapped his chin for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Ah! Got it. Your hair. It’s messy, like usual. Can you try putting gel in it?”  
Eren made a face. “Ew, no. I hate using hair gel. And it doesn’t seem to help anyway. It just makes it clumpy and messier than usual.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock. “Shit! It’s almost 6 already. I gotta finish getting ready. They’re supposed to be here by 6:15.” Eren ran out of the room. Armin sighed, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a thing for Annie having a thing for animal crackers lol


End file.
